


The Grandest Goal

by DHKroeger18



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DHKroeger18/pseuds/DHKroeger18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grandest Goal</p><p>Pairing: (Erin McLeod & Alex Morgan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grandest Goal

August 6, 2012 (Old Trafford, Manchester, England): The clock was ticking as The USWNT and Canada’s Women’s Soccer Team battled for a spot in the gold medal match. The game was very difficult for both teams. First Canada would score, and then the US would score. Now, in double overtime, both teams were fighting. Both had equal chances at being successful, but only one would be moving on to the gold medal match. The other would be moving on to the bronze medal match. Heather O’Reilly sent a beautiful pass towards Abby Wambach and Alex Morgan. Everyone held their breath as Alex hit the ball with her head and sent it towards the net. Erin McLeod, Canada’s goalkeeper, jumped up to attempt to save the ball, but the ball flew over her hand and into the back of the net. Alex looked back as the ball hit the back of the net and held out her arms as her teammates came up to celebrate her goal. Erin, on the other hand, stayed laying on the ground, looking at the ball that had destroyed Canada’s chance at going to the gold medal match. The match continued on for another few seconds and then the final whistle blew. The USWNT started to celebrate and everyone praised Alex, Abby, and Megan Rapinoe on their goals. As the camera’s turned their attention elsewhere, Alex looked over at Erin and the rest of Canada’s team. She could see the hurt and the pain from losing. She honestly felt awful, but she would never admit that. She was to happy about moving on to hopefully getting a gold medal, her 1st one to be exact. As the teams shook hands, Alex congratulated everyone of them on their hard work. When she reached Erin, shocks of electricity shot through her. Her and Erin locked eyes for a minute before continuing. ‘That’s weird’ Alex thought to herself, numbly shaking everyone else’s hands. She glanced back seeing Erin staring at her with an unreadable expression. Alex felt little butterflies in her stomach as Erin’s gaze burned into her. She gave Erin one last smile and trotted off the field to celebrate with the rest of her team.

August 9, 2012 (Wembley Stadium, London, England): They had done it again! The USWNT had claimed the gold medal against Japan. Standing on the podium with the rest of her teammates, Alex glanced over to look at Japan’s team. Their faces were unreadable as the announcer started to hand out the players medals. She looked over to Canada and saw them receive their bronze medals. She smiled when Erin received hers and clapped for every one of the Canadian players; same with the Japanese players. As the National Anthem for The United States of America started to play, Alex couldn’t help the smile that was plastered onto her face. First she had gotten to play in London during the Olympics and then she was actually a gold medalist. After the celebration’s died down, she found herself in her hotel room replaying all of the events in her head. Hitting her head on her pillow, Alex’s thoughts started to run together and next thing she knew Erin McLeod was part of them. Alex shot straight up. ‘Where had that come from?’ she asked herself, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She glanced at the clock and saw it was 9:00 AM. ‘That was just weird.’ Alex thought heading downstairs to get some breakfast.

June 2, 2013 (BMO Stadium, Toronto, Ontario, Canada): The rematch that everyone was talking about was finally here. The USWNT and Canada were going at it again. The first half of the match went by with a score of 0-0, but The US came back strong in the second half. Alex came back and scored two goals back to back. Each time, she could see the frustration on Erin’s face, but something was odd. Even though Erin was frustrated her eyes showed a hint of amusement. After Sydney Leroux scored the final goal making the game a 3-0 shut out for the US, Alex walked over to Erin and gave her a hug. She felt comfort in Erin’s hug and wanted to stay in Erin’s arms, but she had to get back with her teammates. They congratulated one another and headed in their own directions. The USWNT hopped on their bus and drove to their hotel they were staying in, in downtown Toronto. As Alex was going up to her hotel room she heard someone call her voice. She turned around to find the one and only Erin McLeod.

“What are you doing here?” Alex asked hopping into an elevator. Erin followed suit as the doors shut.

“Came to find you…I wanted to know…if you would by chance maybe…go out with me…before you guys head back to the states?” Erin asked as she fidgeted with her fingers. Alex smiled at nervous Erin and came up with an interesting way to answer her. As the elevator came to a stop on Alex’s floor, Alex leaned over and gave Erin a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Pick me up tomorrow at 8 superstar!” Alex exclaimed running to her room. Erin smiled and as soon as the doors were closed she jumped with joy. Even though her team had lost to the USWNT both times, she knew that she had finally gotten the grandest goal. One on one time with her long time crush, Alex Morgan.

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally a one-shot on my Tumblr but I think I might make it longer. Hope everyone enjoys!


End file.
